tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
A Quiet Storm
Log Title: A Quiet Storm Characters: Acid Storm, Banshee Location: Ruins of Tarn - Southern Hemisphere - Cybertron Date: October 27, 2017 TP: Kill All Humans TP Summary: The beginnings of a beautiful friendship... Category:2017 Category:Kill All Humans TP Category:Logs As logged by Acid Storm - Friday, October 27, 2017, 7:46 PM Ruins of Tarn - Southern Hemisphere - Cybertron Tarn was one of Cybertron's many city-states before the advent of the Great War and was ruled by a military dictator named Shockwave. War had broken out between Tarn and Vos despite an Overlord's attempts to lay the foundation of peace between Cybertron's city states by holding the State Games, which were arena tournaments. After Tarn and Vos had destroyed each other with photon missiles, Megatron recruited many of the survivors into his new Decepticon army by laying blame on Iacon. The soothing sounds of Opera played from a Volksempfänger VE301 circa 1942 can be heard drifting over the revetments next to DHQ's main runway. One of them has become a popular hangout for that small, pecular sect of the Decepticons who seem to be stuck some time circa the 1940s, and it is there that one will find the old, German radio - and its owners, Banshee and her gumbies. While her attendants see to their work - Hannah and Magnus work on a small stack of Banshee's unique bombs, checking the fuses and chalking personalized messages on them, while Sprocket carefully manages all of Banshee's paperwork. This allows the Stukacon time to paint, which she is currently doing; it's the same oil painting she's been doing for the past few months, and it's really progressing now. The main buildings - those that stand, at least - of London have been painted, while the Stukacons flying overhead are still just charcoal outlines on the smoky grey sky. Currently, singing as she does so, Banshee is painting fire in the streets, carefully blending the orange with streaks of red, white and black to give a very vivid appearance of raging firestorms. Acid Storm lands on the Tarn runway and taxis to the end of it before transforming into a bright green Rainmaker. He starts to head inside, but then gets distracted by the sound of beautiful music. He follows it to the source, looking a little surprised to see just how much Banshee has settled into this revetment and made it her home. He approaches respectfully and stops a polite distance away, watching her work. Finally, he says in near reverent tones, "The destruction is beautiful. Is that Earth?" he asks quietly, barely audible over the opera. Banshee looks over with a smile "Hmm? Ja." She nods. "London, as I remember it zer vun time I visited during zer var." She smiles, adding a subtle curve to some of the flame to add the appearance of a rolling fire. "A long, long time ago." "Do you miss Earth?" Acid Storm asks with interest. "I got retrofitted to an Earthen disguise, but never got assigned there with any permanence. Some people seem to like it -- some find it an insufferable mudball. I trust you're one of the former?" His tone is sincere, without a trace of mockery. "It's good to see someone still appreciative of the arts," he remarks. Banshee nods "Ja, I do." She agrees. "I spent seven years fighting alongside zer humans... no choice, of course. I voz, as far as I could tell, zer only vun of my kind awake at zer time. Herr Blitzving voz too, but he voz above zer paygrade of anyvun in zer squadron I vos assigned to. Other zan my flight crew, nobody knew I vos anysing but just anuzzer Ju-87, just... a very lucky vun. Ve dismiss zer humans at our peril... ven domesticated zey vould be an asset to us." Acid Storm nods, and frowns. "I thought that was the idea -- we're warriors, not miners, and the humans were supposed to harvest energy for us. Now we're talking about killing them all?" He lowers his voice. "That sounds like giving up -- admitting defeat. If we can't control a small organic population, how are we supposed to conquer the galaxy?" He glances back at DHQ, as if expecting to find Shockwave standing there, listening. Banshee nods "Ja, zat's my argument." She agrees. "I vill admit bias; zer humans of zer Reich treated me very vell. It is because of zem zat I survived to zis day; ven zer Reich's defeat became official, zey had me shipped to zer Imperial Var Museum, rather zan scrapped." Acid Storm looks surprised. "Did they know you were sentient? Or did you just get lucky? I had no idea they were that complex -- they really have their own thoughts and feelings? From the public entertainment transmissions I intercepted last time I was on Earth, they didn't seem very... complicated. Over-dramatic, sure, but simple and fleeting at the same time. I can't imagine having a lifespan that short -- who could accomplish anything of merit?" Banshee smiles "My flight crew did, ja." She says, smiling, softly. "Zer music ve're hearing, zat's human music. Zey call it 'opera'." She sets down her palette to let the fire dry. "It... after I took direct control because mein pilot at zer time voz... vell, he could fly a crop duster pretty vell, but in combat? Nein. Good eyes, though. Vunce he knew, ve made ein good team. He taught me about opera... talked to me. Ven the var ended, he knew he owed me his life. Returned ein favour." Banshee smiles "I do miss Hans unt Jurgen." Acid Storm nods slowly. "I never knew. So, they're like pets -- you can domesticate them, even have friendly relationships with them that are mutually supportive? Wow... yeah. This makes me ever more against this so-called plan to rid Earth of life. But what can we two do about it? Megatron ordered it, and Starscream seems intent to carry it out. It'd probably be done already if Nemesis hadn't disappeared, setting back their timetable." Banshee thinks a little, pulling a pack of cobalt cigarettes from her pocket and slipping one into her holder. She offers the packet to Acid Storm. "Ja. Pets zat are more useful - a good subject race." She says, after a moment. "Voter ve do, ve must do it carefully, unt respectfully. Unt... accept zer consequences, if zere are any. Zis may not end vell for us... but vot else are ve to do? I care about zer Decepticon Reich. Ve do it for zer safety and security of all living sings. Peace through strength. Strength through order. Order through us." Acid Storm smiles, and accepts the cigarette with a nod. "Yes. I hadn't really collected my thoughts about this matter before talking with you, but now -- I see that something has to be done. Do you think there are more of us that might feel this way? Thundercracker, maybe?" He frowns, and takes a moment to light the cigarette while he focuses his musings. Banshee nods "Thundercracker. Many of zer Luftwaffecons. Some of zer Constructicons, those who are smart enough anyvay." She nods, lighting her own. "Votever ve do ve must make it clear zere is no insubordination intended. Ve are loyal officers, bringing our concerns to our superiors." Acid Storm nods crisply in agreement. "Yes. We must have solidarity, and yet show respect." He considers a moment. "Do you think we should bring our concerns to Shockwave? Surely he would see that is more logical to keep potential subjects alive than to kill them all out of pique. He could be a valuable ally if we then entreat Megatron to change his policy regarding Earth." Banshee nods "I cannot see zer harm in it." She agrees, taking a pull of her cigarette. "Vorst case scenario, he tells us zis is a stupid idea and ve go to Starscream or Megatron." A thoughtful pause. "Generalfeldmarschall Starscream seems to consider me somesing of a young protige. Perhaps I can talk to him?" "Yes!" Acid Storm agrees. "You have some pull with him -- unless you think it will hamper your rise in ranks. If that's the case, I can try it -- no need to hamper your career unnecessarily. I've worked with Shockwave longer, so I can try to talk to him either way -- although admittedly having backup wouldn't be amiss," he grins. "Who should we approach first?" Banshee looks thoughtful "Herr Shockvave. Less risk zat vay. If he's amenable, ve can all go before zer Generalfeldmarschall. Ve must also make it clear - ve vill not go against orders. But... vell." She takes a pull of her cigarette, her optics fading into a thousand-yard stare. "I haff seen vot happens." Acid Storm nods quickly in understanding. "Shockwave can be hard, but he's not needlessly cruel. I'll talk to him -- and bring you along if you're available. Together we can make out case, and hope he can convince Megatron of our rectitude." Acid Storm smiles, taking a drag on his cigarette. "I'm glad I met you.... Banshee, right? I'm Acid Storm." He holds out a hand in greeting. "I promise it's not covered in acid," he jokes. Banshee smiles and shakes the offered hand. "Ja, Banshee. Pleasure to meet you, sir." She takes a pull of her cigarette. Her eyes snap back to the present. "The pleasure is all mine. What is this called, again? Opera?" Acid Storm asks with interest. Banshee nods "Ja, vun of zer more long-lasting forms of Earth music. I can sing it quite well myself, although I fear I have been too long painting today to sing with any quality" "Well, I'd love to hear it sometime, when you're more prepared," Acid Storm says politely. "I'm sure it would be as lovely as your painting." He smiles, and seems to appreciate the quiet conversation in the midst of the grueling war.